Snake
Snake Snake? Who the hell is Snake? The name is mentioned in the tablet of the Demolation list. The Zemo finds it. Post-Trizen Event Susannah Jacobs, a sister of Michelle, has not been heard or seen in years since Michelle joined the zemo when Litz was replaced as a leader of Zeia. This event happened to Litz's life in which finally reveals who her sisters are and her father is. Sue the Snake Snake faces Mary the Mule by asking why is it you are doing this to your own kind by helping the Zemo? Mary says, "No, I am not trying. The Zemo is making a good point by needing us before someone finds us." Sue asks Mary, "Someone who do you mean by that?" Mary says, "Someone might be a traitor or someone might have a son or daughter of our foes from the generation to generation. We have to stop the whole war again." Sue the Snake says, "We do not need to stop it because we don't have our team anymore." Mary says, "The Zemo finds our team alive. All of them." Sue says, "What? I thought..." Mary says, "I know!" The Zemo trying to capture the Snake The Zemo thought they can catch the Snake for interrogation, but everything turns out not what they expect from what she is going to do. The Zemo is shocked to see how amazingly protective she has. The STROM TROOPS!!! The Zemo is unable to capture the Snake and asks if Snake does not mind the Zemo needs her. Snake resists and tells the Zemo to get out of her sight. The Strom Troops starts to set their militia guns point at the Zemo everywhere as Snake tells the Zemo to get out of the way. Litz comes and faces Snake by asking Snake if that Snake is really Susannah Jacobs. Her husband is shocked to ask Litz, "How dare you ask my wife that name and who told you that?" Litz says, "Because she is my sister from my acknowledgment and memory." Snake says, "No, my sister died falling from the above. There is nothing more we should talk." Litz says, "You love tattoos. You love lighthouse to watch the snakes." Sue is shocked in wondering how the hell her sister is alive. Facing the father of Snake Snake and Litz asks the father about the death of the sister. The father says, "No, Sue, Michelle is alive. I have to send her away to my wife." The Third Jacobs Sister Moira confronts Snake and Litz by starting to elaborate how things happen and how tragedy affects us. She says, "That may be the best for us to know that we do not need to ask our parents any questions because our parents have their own problems." Snake says, "Meaghaniel.. is that our sister dead?" Moira says, "No, she is not." Litz says, "Meaghaniel, what happens to you?" Meaghaniel says, "Let's keep our lives a profile. We are fine." Joining the Zemo Squad Snake joins the Zemo Squad in supporting her reunited Demolation teammates, her sister, and her sister's team--Zemo. She feels warmth welcomed by the Zemo. She wonders what goes wrong. Strangers War She sees her husband fighting against the Strangers from the distance. When she sees her husband getting killed, she feels what's like to be an outburst inside and sheds her skin into a raging snake. That skin is not natural. Her skin is something unusual and alien! She can able to fight against the Strangers with her own alien skin with her angst. Survival of the Fittest--Snake Snake believes herself the survival of the fittest in the world that she knows it by herself. The problem she has not admitted herself that she never know the Zemo could survive. She believes all of the Zemo die. Everything turns out wrong in her thoughts because of she was in her alien skin. Category:Character Category:Strom's Storm Troop Category:Zemo: Epsilon Squad Category:Zemo Category:Demolation Category:Zemo Squad Member List